


Under Cover

by valancy_joy



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancy_joy/pseuds/valancy_joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a comfortable silence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this as sometime between Out of Time and when Jack buggers off...
> 
> originally posted on my LJ 11-18-09

"I can hear you thinking from all the way over here," came Jack's voice from the doorway.

Ianto smiled as he took in Jack leaning in the doorway, braces down, shirt and hair rumpled, Jack's own smile meeting his.

Jack set a bottle of water down on the table next to the bed, pulled the armchair in the corner closer to the bed, flopped into it and propped his sock feet up on the mattress next to Ianto.

"Your socks don't match," Ianto said as he shifted in the bed, propped up the pillow behind him, and took a drink of water.

"Flatterer," Jack said, laughing softly until Ianto silenced him with a hand to his ankle, fingers absently tracing the diamond patterns on Jack's mismatched argyles.

The two men looked at each other, trying to process a day in which one of them almost died, the silence between them a comfort.

"Get some sleep," Jack said finally, picking up his book from the bedside table.

"Doctor's orders?" Ianto smirked, thinking of Owen's less than polished attempts at sympathy earlier.

"I always find it's best to do what the Doctor says," Jack said finally, rubbing at his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Get some rest. You..." Jack trailed off, leaving Ianto to finish his thought for him.

"Jack. All this," Ianto gestured around the room, "this, its ... " Again there were no words, and no need for them really.

"You need anything?" Jack asked, fingers tapping idly against the cover of his book.

"Not a thing," Ianto said, as he curled onto his side facing away from Jack, moving gently to avoid the bruises.


End file.
